Mineral Town Mystery
by Mr. Rime
Summary: Bagaimana jika Claire, dan ketiga sahabat nya mungungkap Misteri yang melanda Mineral Town? Jangan lupa Review yah..?
1. Chapter 1: Perkenalan

**Mineral Town Mystery**

.

**ClaireXTrent**

.

Genre Romance/Mystery

.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di fanfic ini milik **Natsume!**

.

Warning! Super OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Alur berantakan dsb

.

Selamat Membaca~!

Episode 1: Perkenalan

"Oii.. Trent... tungguuu~!" Ungkap si gadis pirang sedikit berlari

"Hn." balas seorang laki-laki dengan nada malas

"Huuh... Harusnya kamu tunggu sebentar, masa setiap hari ditinggal-tinggal mulu sih"

"Lagipula kemarin sudah kubilang kan?" Lanjutnya

"Iya deh... maaf"

CLAIRE POV

Hai, perkenalkan, namaku **Claire Rebecca**, panggil saja Claire.

Umurku tinggal... ehh baru 17 tahun, dan masih bersekolah di Mineral High School kelas 2.

Aku sangat suka sekali dengan bernyanyi, dan selalu menjadi juara 1 jika ada lomba-lomba nyanyi, ini bukan sombong yah, memang kenyataannya begitu kok..hihihi

Aku juga mempunyai sifat seperti ibuku yaitu, selalu bersemangat dan tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya putus asa, serta aku mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang lain, dan cukup populer di kalangan murid-murid di sekolah mineral high school, dan terakhir aku sedikitt pelupa, ingat loh sedikit.

Oh ya, aku juga mempunyai 3 orang sahabat yang setia, yang pertama Trent, tepat nya** Trent Cooper **(author: bacanya kuper yah... #disuntik Trent).

Dia ituu... orang nya pe-ma-las, yup pemalas, dia juga suka melamun, ntahlah apa yang dia lamunkan, yang pasti aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, walaupun aku suka sekali yang berbau misteri.

Dia juga sering berkelahi, dan orang nya cuekkan, namun dibalik kejelekannya, dia itu lumayan pintar terutama ketika mengungkap misteri.

Tubuh nya tinggi, tapi aneh nya dia tidak terlalu suka olahraga, serta wajahnya "agak" tampan dan akhir-akhir ini aku mengetahui bahwa dia bercita-cita menjadi dokter.

Yang kedua dan ketiga, nama nya **Cliff Henry Fuhrman **dan **Dakota Ann.**

"Yasudah, yuk berangkat!" Kata Claire, riang

"Kemana? Terus kenapa kamu pakai seragam?" balas Trent

"Ke WC, ya ke sekolah lah.."

"Hn? ini kan hari Minggu"

"APUUAAAA!?"

Pliss... review, untuk author baru... hehehe


	2. Chapter 2: The Flower Mystery Part 1

**Mineral Town Mystery**

.

**ClaireXTrent**

.

Genre Romance/Mystery

.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini hanya milik **Natsume**!

.

Selamat Membaca~!

~o~

Episode 2: The Flower Mystery [Part1]

...

**Esok harinya...**

"Selamat pagii Claire-san...!" Teriak seorang perempuan

"Ohh, hai Ann selamat pagi juga!" kata Claire

"Hei, kamu sudah tau tentang ini, Claire?" ucap Ann, sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah berisi foto yang sudah ia beli kemarin.

"Ohh itu, sudah tau dari dulu juga"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Lumayan, cakep lah"

"APAA!?" teriak Ann, keheranan.

Dia pun melihat kembali majalahnya, dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah memberikan halamannya.

***PLAK***

"BUKAN YANG INI BODOHH, ITU KAN FOTONYA JUSTIN BIEBER, TAPI YANG INI NIHH..!" Teriak Ann, dengan menunjuk foto yang ia maksud.

"Aww... Itu sih bukannya bunga bangkai yah?" Ucap Claire enteng, sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan Ann.

Ucapan Claire yang ia buat, sukses membuat Ann Sweatdrop.

"Sejak kapan... mata mu katarak, Claire? Masa, bunga secantik ini kamu bilang Bunga Bangkai sih?" Balas Ann

"Hihihi, bercanda kok, aku tau, itu bukannya '**Snow Flower**' bunga yang misterius itu kan?"

"Kalau tidak salah, bunga nya sangat langka, dan hanya tumbuh pada saat musim Winter saja..." Lanjut Claire.

"Wahh hebatt kamu Claire, kamu tau dengan rinci darimana?" Kata Ann kagum.

"Dari nenek nya Elli, Ellen." Balas Claire

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil berjalan menuju sekolah, takutnya nanti malah terlambat lagi, lagipula lebih enakan di sekolah kan kalau bicara... beginian? Sekalian Cliff dan Trent juga perlu tau, mungkin mereka tertarik?" Lanjutnya.

"Yuk, tapiii..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kalau kita bicara pada Cliff, nanti bunga nya malah dijadikan bahan tambahan untuk masakan kari nya lagi, sedangkan Trent..."

"Sedangkan Trent?" Kata Claire sangat penasaran

"..."

"Ahh sudahlah, yuk lebih baik kita bergegas!" Tukas Ann semangat

"Ayoooo...!" Kata Claire tidak kalah semangatnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaanya yang tadi ia katakan.

Mereka pun menuju sekolah dengan berlari, tepat nya berlomba.

Dengan diiringi tertawaan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sekolah, pas sekali dengan bel masuk berbunyi, namun ketika berada di gerbang masuk sekolah, Claire malah terjatuh.

"Yeey aku menang, hahaha" Kata Ann girang

"Claire, kamu kenapa? Kok malah tiduran disitu, kotor tau..." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aduuhh dududuhh, bukannya bantuin malah ngejek, sakit tau...! aww.." Balas Claire kesakitan

"Yasudah, kubantu!" Ucap Ann sambil membantu Claire untuk berdiri

"Tuh kan bel nya bunyi, ayoo" Lanjutnya dengan memapah Claire berjalan.

~o~

Maaf ya kalau fic nya kependekan dan rata-rata dialog semua, soalnya lagi nggak punya ide alias blank -,-

Jangan lupa Review nya...! :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Flower Mystery Part 2

**Mineral Town Mystery**

.

**ClaireXTrent**

.

Genre Romance/Mystery

.

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter di FanFic ini hanyak milik **Natsume** seorang!

.

Warning! Super OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan, Cerita kependekan dsb

.

Selamat Membaca~!

...

Episode 3: The Flower Mystery [Part2]

~o~

Claire berjalan sendiri menyelusuri Hall sekolah untuk sampai ke tangga yang membuatnya bisa ke kelasnya di lantai 2, padahal Ann, sahabatnya, bersedia untuk memapah nya berjalan, namun dia menolaknya dengan halus, dan beralasan bahwa dia tidak perlu untuk membantu nya sampai masuk ke kelasnya, dikarenakan mereka berdua beda kelas, yah... walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama kelas 2, namun tempat mereka belajar tidaklah sama, tapi untuk seorang sahabat, tentu bukan alasan yang tepat bukan?

~o~

**CLAIRE POV**

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga" gumamku.

Aku pun langsung bergegas untuk menuju kelasku yang berada paling ujung diantara ruangan yang ada dilantai ini. Tak henti-henti nya mata Aquamarine ku menoleh kanan-kiri, sebenarnya hal ini ku lakukan untuk jaga-jaga, barangkali ada guru yang memergokiku karena terlambat masuk sekolah lagi.

Ketika sampai di pintu kelas, aku pun tak segan untuk membuka pintu dann...

"Selamat pagi semua...!"

"Pagi, Claire..."

Hampir seluruh siswa yang ada dikelasku menyapaku, tentu nya kecuali Cliff dan Trent.

Alasan Cliff tidak menyapaku karena dia orang nya pemalu, dan selalu susah bicara kepada siapapun termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, sedangkan Trent alasannya singkat, be-lum da-tang, mungkin sifat malasnya sehingga dia selalu terlambat masuk ke sekolah, jadi wajar kalau setiap guru yang masuk ke kelas ini selalu memarahi nya atas keterlambatannya itu.

Setelah menyapa semuanya, seperti biasa aku menyimpan tas ku di tempat duduk ku dan duduk di samping teman sebangku ku, si kutu buku, **Mary** **Antoinatte**.

"Hai Mary"

"H-hai juga Claire"

Mata ku langsung tertuju ke buku berwarna pink yang ada depannya, 'mungkin karya buku terbarunya lagi' pikirku

"Hmm... Mary, buku apa yang ada di depan mu itu?" Ucapku pura-pura tidak tahu

"Oh i-itu buku Novel karya terbaru ku, Claire"

Jujur, menurutku perempuan ini mirip sekali sifatnya dengan Cliff, namun dia sedikit terbuka terutama padaku, malah dia pernah curhat tentang seseorang yang dia cintai, yaitu si ketua kelas ini.

"Boleh aku baca gak Mary? Sampai ada guru masuk saja dehh"

"Boleh-boleh tentu, dengan senang hati" Balasnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Seperti harimau kelaparan, aku menerkam buku yang ada didepannya, dan langsung membuka buku itu sehingga terpampang jelas judulnya, 'I Love You'.

'Tentang percintaan yah? Hm.. menarik.' pikirku.

Ketika kubuka halaman pertama, pas ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, ku kira seorang guru, ternyata si laki-laki pemalas, Trent.

Dia pun langsung menyeleneh masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

'Pasti ada yang protes' pikirku lagi.

"Hei Trent, setidaknya kamu mengucapkan selamat pagi kek" Celetuk seseorang, tepat nya **Gray Saibara**, si ketua kelas. Tuh kan apa yang aku bilang?

Dia memang dari pertama masuk sekolah ini kurang suka dengan sikap nya Trent, sehingga mereka berdua akhirnya saling bermusuhan.

"Kenapa kamu protes!? Mulutku ya mulutku, jadi aku berhak berbicara ataupun tidak!"

balas Trent

"Hei kalian berdua bisa diam tidak!? Seperti anak kecil saja, Hah!" Ucap seseorang, meleraikan.

Sontak ucapan itu, membuat mereka berdua diam. Huuh... akhirnya.

~o~

**NORMAL POV**

[Time Skip]

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Claire dengan cepat langsung keluar dari kelasnya dan turun dari lantai 2 untuk menemui sahabat perempuannya, Ann. Dia pun langsung menggotong nya ke lantai atas (?) tanpa menghirauikan ucapan yang di lontarkan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Claire, bisa kamu pelankan langkah kaki mu, lagipula juga tanganmu terlalu erat menggengam tanganku tauu..."

"Sudah diam, jangan banyak ngomong, ikuti saja perintahku"

~o~

Ahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, jangan lupa Review nya yah? :)


End file.
